


One Of Those Nights

by Xs_Os



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xs_Os/pseuds/Xs_Os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon contemplates on his relationship with Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/gifts).



> So, this is my first work and first brentrick story. I didn't check this so sorry for any errors you will find. Anyway, I hope you will like it.

“Sleep with me.” Uttered request that don’t need to be questioned or an explanation.

It’s not the first time he comes to my house and asks me for it, but still, it surprises me.

Without any doubt I let him in. I guide him to my bedroom. Then I start to kiss him passionately as we undress ourselves and give him touches that send shivers to his whole body. The feeling of being loved and adored that only I can give because his lover is too busy with something else, or should I say someone else.

 

_I still remember the first time it happened. It was raining that night when he came to my house. He was soaking wet but I never missed the look in his face, hurt and heart broken and in pain. I let him in and made him sit on the couch as I got the towel and spare clothes. I asked him what happened but he kept quiet. I knew at that time he and his boyfriend are on rocks. Not wanting to pry anymore, I tried to comfort him, suddenly he kissed me. I knew it was not right but I kissed him back. As we parted he uttered “Please just for tonight, for once make me feel loved.” He looked and sounded so desperate. I felt the pain in his voice. That moment all the guilt were pushed at the back of my mind as I took him._

 

Tonight is no different from the previous nights we had, when he is mine and I am his, that’s what I always think. 

“Brendon.” He moans as I reach his aching need and begin to pump it slowly. I prepare him gently and thoroughly, as always, and wait for my cue when he grabs my wrist, I know what he needs. I slick myself with oil and slip in with well-practiced thrust, pausing for a brief seconds to let him relax and get used to the feeling. Then I begin a well known rhythm, one that will bring me deep inside him.

As I thrust in him, I keep looking at his pale neck. I want to suck on it and leave a nasty bite mark that will let his lover knows that this beautiful creature beneath me is not his only. But I keep reminding myself that I can’t, because if I do, this whole damn thing between us will end. And this angel beneath me is just mine only for tonight. So I try to focus on something else.

His moans become erratic and desperate, signs that he is close. I make my movements rough and hard, soon it brings him to the edge. I watch him as he falls apart. Soon enough I follow him. He smiles in contentment and whispers gratitude as he reaches for me. I cuddle him tightly, so tight that he might break. This means only one thing, I’m alone again come morning. I can’t help but to feel empty even though he is snuggle up so close by my side as he sleeps.

I stay awake staring at the ceiling contemplating, still can't believe on how we ended up in this situation. How I wish we could be more than just this. Then I glance over at his sleeping form. The look of satisfaction and happiness are written all over his face, it makes me smile. I sigh in content. I can’t remember the last time when he looked like this, so peaceful and happy, long before his lover started to be with someone else.

Then one final thought pops up in my mind before sleep takes over me. “At least I have these moments with him.”

It is no surprise that I wake up the next morning with the other side of the bed empty, I sigh deeply. His scent still lingers in the bed sheet and the pillow. I decide to stay on bed for a little bit. Breathing in his sweet scent and imagining that he is still by my side cuddling with me. Even though I am used to this, it still pains me like the first time. To be honest, I always feel hurt like a fresh wound in its wake. After indulging in self pity, I drag myself off the bed and into the bathroom, where his scent still lingers even though it’s been hours since he took a bath and left.

 

An hour later, I am in the studio chatting with my band mates, talking about the next album we did. That reminds me, it contains songs about him. I wonder if they have figured it out already. Now that I have think about it, I’m already looking forward for the next time Patrick asks me again.

And I know there will be a lot of next times because Pete is an asshole who doesn’t deserve Patrick, let alone his love. We will continue to go on like this until Patrick makes up his mind and leaves Pete for good or I gain the courage to beat that bastard and make Patrick to choose who he really wants to be with between me and Pete. But in the end, who knows what might the future holds…. 

 

Certainly not me.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment


End file.
